This invention relates generally to fuel supplying or dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a fuel supplying apparatus capable of preventing an accident in which the fuel is sprayed around before the ejection pipe is inserted inside the fuel intake opening due to valve opening operation error, by the operation of the automatic valve closing mechanism.
Generally, in a known fuel supplying apparatus, the fuel supply is started by pulling the nozzle lever after the fuel supplying nozzle is inserted inside the fuel intake opening of the vehicle, and the supply of fuel is stopped by releasing the nozzle lever when the supplied fuel reaches a predetermined quantity.
Hence, in the conventional fuel supplying apparatus, organized, for example, so that the fuel supplying pump driving motor is driven automatically when the fuel supply nozzle is unhooked from the nozzle hanger provided at the side part of the main body of the fuel supplying apparatus, when the valve of the fuel supplying nozzle is opened by mistake before the ejection pipe is inserted inside the fuel intake opening of a vehicle and the like, large quantity of fuel is sprayed around within the fuel supplying station, and was disadvantageous in that the apparatus was quite dangerous when operated incorrectly.
As opposed to this, a fuel supplying apparatus has been proposed in which a solenoid valve is provided directly on the fluid supply passage inside the fuel supplying nozzle, to automatically stop the supply of fuel without the operation of the nozzle lever by closing the solenoid valve by the control signal applied from the apparatus for supplying fluid of predetermined quantity when the supply of fuel reaches a predetermined quantity.
However, this type of fuel supplying apparatus having automatic fuel supply stopping function, must all open or close the solenoid valve against the fluid pressure or the spring force and the like, and require a large current to operate the solenoid valve, thus being disadvantageous in that the electrical power consumption of the apparatus is large and uneconomical.